worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Organization Known as Border
Short Summary When asked why he can't kill Yūma, Jin explains Masamune Kido can't order him directly, as he's part of Tamakoma Branch and thus works under Takumi Rindō instead. Eizō Netsuki and Motokichi Kinuta are annoyed by that, as it's the same thing in the end, but Mr. Kido tells Mr. Rindō to give Jin the same order. He complies, however he gives Jin the permission to go with whatever approach he wants, bothering the other admins. Before Jin and Osamu leave, Katsumi Karasawa asks Osamu what is Yūma's goal, and he explains he was searching for his father's friend on Border. When Osamu is asked by Karasawa what is Yūma's name, Kido, Masafumi Shinoda and Rindō are shocked to discover who his father is. With that information in hand, Shinoda is vocal on his opinion against taking Yūma's Trigger, but, as suggested by Karasawa, Kido decides to wait until the Best Teams on Border are back from expedition to send them after Yūma. Long Summary Osamu is stunned to hear that Jin has a Black Trigger, just like Yūma and waits with the Administration to hear Jin's response to Kido's order to capture Yūma's Trigger even if he has to kill Yūma to do so. Elsewhere in Mikado City, Chika takes Yūma to a run-down shrine she uses as her hiding place, and the two share hamburgers as they wait for Osamu. Recalling what Yūma said earlier concerning people being taken by Neighbors and used to fight their war, Chika asks how the abductees are used. Yūma explains this depends on which country is responsible and the situation of each country in the war, but it is likely they are treated as highly valuable assets and Chika would be considered a VIP. Chika is relieved to know that the abductees are still alive, but when Yūma asks why she wants to know, Chika lies and says it's nothing. Yūma calls her a liar, and threatens to ask Osamu later. Chika quickly explains that both her friend and her older brother were taken because she got them involved. Yūma says he understands, since he got Osamu and Chika involved earlier that day as well. Chika says its Osamu's nature to worry about other people first. Yūma asserts that he will fight as many Border agents as come for him, except Jin. Chika asks Yūma what he would do if Jin was to pursue him, and Yūma is confident that would never happen. Back at Headquarters, Jin flatly refuses Kido's order. According to Border's chain of command, Kido is not Jin's direct supervisor and cannot give him orders. Since Jin is part of the Tamakoma Branch, he only follows orders from Rindō Takumi. Not to be dissuaded, Kido simply commands Rindō to give the order. Rindō sighs and orders Jin to capture Yūma's Black Trigger, and to Osamu's shock, Jin quickly agrees. Rindō adds that Jin is allowed to decide how to do it. Jin smiles and tells Osamu (who is relieved that his faith in Jin was well founded) that they should go. Kinuta demands that Shinoda send troops out as well, but Shinoda says that Kido's decision to leave it to Jin should stand. Karasawa asks Osamu if he knows why Yūma came to their world, adding that knowing someone's purpose allows you to negotiate with them. Osamu replies that Yūma came to find his father's friend in Border, and Karasawa asks for the name. Osamu says he doesn't know Yūma's father's name, but tells them Yūma's name instead. Rindō, Shinoda, and Kido are all visibly shaken and repeat the name: Kuga. At the same time, Yūma tells Chika the same story: before his father died, he told Yūma to go to Japan and find his friend in Border. Yūma's father believed that Border could be the bridge connecting this world and the Neighbors. Once here; however, Yūma found that Neighbors attack people all the time and Border agents hate Neighbors in return. Chika inquires about Yūma's father, and Yūma tells her the three lessons he was taught when he was six years old: protect yourself by yourself, there isn't just one answer, and don't think your parents are always right. As they leave the shrine, Yūma wonders if his father's friend is still at Border. At Headquarters, Netsuki and Kinuta ask about the name Kuga. Shinoda explains that Kuga Yūgo was one of the founding members of Border, a senpai to Rindō and himself, and a colleague to Kido. Osamu recalls that when they first met, Yūma had denied that his father had anything to do with Border. Shinoda then asks Osamu where Yūgo is now, and Osamu reports that he died. Shinoda says that if that is the case, there is no need to send troops out after Yūma. Kido seems relieved, but is skeptical if Yūma is truly Yūgo's son. Shinoda asks Jin and Osamu to take care of the situation with Yūma, and they are dismissed. Again, Netsuki and Kinuta are displeased and concerned about Yūma and his Black Trigger falling into the hands of the Tamakoma Branch. Kido is not actually concerned with whether or not Yūma is truly Yūgo's son, but states instead his intent to seize the Black Trigger. In the hallway, Jin explains that there are three separate factions within Border: those who will never forgive Neighbors follow Kido, those who don't hate Neighbors and simply want to protect the city follow Shinoda, and those who want to be friends with Neighbors are in the Tamakoma Branch. Although the Kido group is currently the largest faction, if Yūma were to join the Tamakoma Branch, the balance of power would be thrown off because of his Black Trigger. Jin finishes by saying Kido will do anything to get the Black Trigger. Netsuki, Kinuta, and Kido strategize how to get the Black Trigger. Kido asks for Karasawa's opinion, and he suggests they wait until conditions are in their favor. Kido agrees, stating their top A-Rank teams will return in a few days and alongside Miwa Unit will all seize Yūma's Black Trigger. Jin and Osamu meet up with Yūma and Chika. Osamu informs Yūma that Border will most likely come after him, and Jin suggests that the simplest solution would be for Yūma to join Border. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 Differences Between the Anime and Manga Errors Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Black Trigger Capture Arc Category:Season 1